Love does matter
by Griffinwing
Summary: Sarah Annott is lost in love. Does she love Harry? Find out by reading the romance story by a girl..
1. The Quidditch match

Yes, it's another black day. Rain and hail.  
  
"Morning," said a tired, familiar voice. In fact, it belonged to Harry Potter.  
  
"Morning," said I.  
  
It was Harry Potter's seventh year. He was Head boy and captain of Qudditch. I was in the team as well and a third year. I went to the Yule ball with Harry 2 years before.  
  
I felt weak that morning, sitting in the common room. I had a match the day before. I tried to strain my memory to remember all of it, and I'm trying now. It's hard to forget that moment. It happened so fast. The moment before past away so quickly....in fact, it was only 3 minutes into the game when it happened.  
  
"Welcome to today's Quidditch match and I'm your host, Charlie Griffin! And here are the Gryffindors and Slytherins. Three, two, one....and here we go!"  
  
The Quaffle was taken by one of our chasers. I sped around the goalposts. Goal! 10-0 to Gryffindor. I looked at Harry. He was circling the pitch like a hawk. His glasses hung at the end of his nose, and his bright green eyes flickered around. The Quaffle was taken by a Slytherin. I was ready. Before he even came into the scoring area, I felt a force on my side............I felt myself falling, trying to get hold of my broomstick, but instead falling......someone calling my name..........boos from the crowd.....I felt myself passing out.........  
  
"She must be terrified." someone said after 20 minutes. I kept my eyes shut.  
  
"Yeah. It's a good thing you caught her in time."  
  
"I guess..........but it was scary seeing her fall like that...I thought she was gonna die......."  
  
"You better go now. Someone's waiting for you."  
  
I kept my eyes shut. I felt confusion and questions fill my head as I laid there. I then snapped my eyes opne.  
  
"Oh good, you're awake!" I was in the Quidditch stadium on a stretcher. "Do you feel alright?"  
  
"Yeah..." I managed to say.  
  
"Well, do you need to go to the hospital wing?"  
  
"No, I'm alright."  
  
"Well, at least have some chocolate."  
  
The images were blurred. They eventually came to picture as the Gryffindor team. Marichung (remember her? Never mind) was talking to me. She handed me some chocolate.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Well, a Slytherin pushed you off your broomstick - seeker Pansy Parkinson- and you fell off your broomstick. You tried to stay on it, but you were hurled off. Someone came just in to save you.....otherwise it would have been a fifty foot fall. We thought you were gonna die." I sat up.  
  
"Who saved me?" I asked curiously.  
  
"I did." said a voice. The team spun around. He was followed by Ron and Hermione. "And I thought you were going to die. I can't afford to lose a Gryffindor." It was a black haired boy, which looked a bit blurred if you were me. It was Harry.  
  
"Harry?" I asked. He nodded. 


	2. The Capture

Yes, it's another black day. Rain and hail.  
  
"Morning," said a tired, familiar voice. In fact, it belonged to Harry Potter.  
  
"Morning," said I.  
  
It was Harry Potter's seventh year. He was Head boy and captain of Qudditch. I was in the team as well and a third year. I went to the Yule ball with Harry 2 years before.  
  
I felt weak that morning, sitting in the common room. I had a match the day before. I tried to strain my memory to remember all of it, and I'm trying now. It's hard to forget that moment. It happened so fast. The moment before past away so quickly....in fact, it was only 3 minutes into the game when it happened.  
  
"Welcome to today's Quidditch match and I'm your host, Charlie Griffin! And here are the Gryffindors and Slytherins. Three, two, one....and here we go!"  
  
The Quaffle was taken by one of our chasers. I sped around the goalposts. Goal! 10-0 to Gryffindor. I looked at Harry. He was circling the pitch like a hawk. His glasses hung at the end of his nose, and his bright green eyes flickered around. The Quaffle was taken by a Slytherin. I was ready. Before he even came into the scoring area, I felt a force on my side............I felt myself falling, trying to get hold of my broomstick, but instead falling......someone calling my name..........boos from the crowd.....I felt myself passing out.........  
  
"She must be terrified." someone said after 20 minutes. I kept my eyes shut.  
  
"Yeah. It's a good thing you caught her in time."  
  
"I guess..........but it was scary seeing her fall like that...I thought she was gonna die......."  
  
"You better go now. Someone's waiting for you."  
  
I kept my eyes shut. I felt confusion and questions fill my head as I laid there. I then snapped my eyes opne.  
  
"Oh good, you're awake!" I was in the Quidditch stadium on a stretcher. "Do you feel alright?"  
  
"Yeah..." I managed to say.  
  
"Well, do you need to go to the hospital wing?"  
  
"No, I'm alright."  
  
"Well, at least have some chocolate."  
  
The images were blurred. They eventually came to picture as the Gryffindor team. Marichung (remember her? Never mind) was talking to me. She handed me some chocolate.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Well, a Slytherin pushed you off your broomstick - seeker Pansy Parkinson- and you fell off your broomstick. You tried to stay on it, but you were hurled off. Someone came just in to save you.....otherwise it would have been a fifty foot fall. We thought you were gonna die." I sat up.  
  
"Who saved me?" I asked curiously.  
  
"I did." said a voice. The team spun around. He was followed by Ron and Hermione. "And I thought you were going to die. I can't afford to lose a Gryffindor." It was a black haired boy, which looked a bit blurred if you were me. It was Harry.  
  
"Harry?" I asked. He nodded. 


	3. The second Capture

The thought haunted me in the darkness. Death eaters everywhere.......could I transform into a griffin and escape now? *I forgot to tell you that I'm an animagus*What now? A man came over to me.  
  
"i'm Peter Pettigrew," said the man with a smirk. "You are going to die.....very soon." he went off cackling. The darkness of his voice matched the laugh.  
  
"I'm Lucius Malfoy," said another. He had a cruel smile.  
  
"Crabbe," said a chubby one.  
  
"Goyle," said another.  
  
I stared at them. They were the fathers of Harry's enemies. Their cruel faces reminded me of dementors. I stared at the floor.  
  
"Yes, we are death eaters," said Pettigrew cooly. "We have lost some faithful death eaters in the past to dementors. We honor them. Now, are you pure blood? I think the mudblood sort shouldn't be let in. Even half bloods." I read Pettigrew's mind. He wanted me to join their side. I could pretend, but the dark mark shall be forged on me and I would truely join their side. What can I do? Harry and I were doomed.  
  
Something cold in the air came back. It was the high pitched voice again. The Dark Lord was back.  
  
"Blast!" he said with a screeching voice. "Potter dreamt all of this! We're ruined! Well, I have ab idead, so come, all of you." The death eaters left. Can I make a run for it?  
  
I sat down and leaned against the slimy wall. I pictured Harry at Hogwarts.  
  
"I don't know how to save her. What shall we do?" he would repeat to everybody. Everyone wouldn't know. If he tried to sacrifice his life for me, he would die anyway. I used a 4 pointer spell. I was very south from the school. I could summon my broomstick.......or parchment with a quill and owl.......but the Dark Lord would know, though.  
  
"Ah, so you shall suffer.........a very painful death," said Pettigrew, from the darkness. "Lord Voldemort shall see you shortly." He walked away, sniggering. I wanted to say "What's so funny?" but I knew I was in big trouble.  
  
"Ha........now little Mrs Potter," the high pitched voice of the Dark Lord hissed. "Mr Potter doesn't know where you are, so we shall torture you."  
  
Torture? That meant the unforgivable curses. Which one first? Imperius? Crucio? Or.....threaten to use Avada Kedavra? One single blow that would kill me? I gulped and looked at the dark cruel face of the Dark Lord. Those eyes were colourless, like the rest of him. His high pitched voice of laughter saw my terrified face and laughed at it.  
  
"Be afraid.......be very afraid." he screeched. I got even more terrified. "No one can fool the Dark lord." it sneered. I shivered. He left, smiling. A person came to my side. It was a hooded figure. This person looked like he apparated, but he had a port key. He let go of it, grabbed my hand and we both touched it, going into swirls of air....and falling onto the ground. The air was a blur of trees and a black figure with two others by it. The picture came to focus. It was Professor Black, (Sirius) with Hermione and Ron.  
  
"Hello. We've got you now, but the one with the port key was left behind. The portkey malfunctioned and only brought you."  
  
"Who was it?" I asked, not knowing what was to come.  
  
".....Harry." sobbed Hermione. I knew it all. I bowed my head in shame. He risked his life to save mine. I started to cry as Professor Black put his arms around me.  
  
"I'm sorry...." he sniffed, as he felt he had lost his godson forever. I felt my hero disappear into the hands of the Dark Lord. Just what that evil, sinister person wanted. I pictured him using Avada Kedavra on Harry, and in one flash, Harry dead. Itugged onto Professor Black as I cried. Inever felt so empty. Hermione cried too, holding onto Ron as she did. Ron hugged and tried to confort her. He looked like he was going to cry too - his best friend who was a hero not just to everyone, but him and the one who really was there always. We headed back to the castle in sadness. 


End file.
